Make an Alpha Out of You
by Sapphire7777
Summary: When the drafts came along and his father had been chosen, Alfred felt devastated. His father had a permanent leg injury; there was no way he could fight in this war. This was why Alfred stole his armor in the dead of night and took his place. The male can only hope that no one will find out that he is an Omega, especially the army's leader, Arthur Kirkland. Omegaverse, Mulan AU.


**Author's Note:** Haha. I'm sorry it me so long to finish this. Tbh, I totally forgot that I opened requests a while back. Also, this will just be a one-shot unless people really like it. Let me know xD

* * *

Alfred winced as he saw yet another person fall down from the pole. The Omega glanced up at the top of the wooden pole with trepidation and swallowed with difficulty at the sight of an arrow embedded in the wood. There was no way a person could climb up there and retrieve the arrow — especially with the golden weights Arthur forced the Alphas to wear! And if the Alphas couldn't do it, there was no way he could.

As an Omega, the male wasn't exactly allowed to do such vigorous physical activity on a daily basis. His body wasn't built for it, society had said. He needed to keep his body delicate and beautiful for the Alphas they would marry. He needed to keep his body perfect and healthy so that he could bear children.

What a load of bullshit that was.

In any case, as much as the male hated it, he didn't have the muscles for this. But he had to try. He needed to do this for his father.

Alfred let out an oof and a groan when he fell down in an attempt to climb the pole. Okay, this was impossible. He couldn't do this. _No one_ could do this.

The Omega rubbed his sore lower back as he stood up, and he ducked his head guiltily when he saw Arthur shaking his head with irritation.

"All right, men! Line up!" Arthur finally yelled. Alfred and the other men scrambled to get into a line in front of the army's leader. The Alpha walked up and down in front of the long line. "You lot have a long way to go. You're weak and, frankly, pathetic. You're all sorry excuses for an Alpha. However," the man paused before continuing, "when I'm done with you, you'll be able to take down a Hun without even pausing to take a breath."

Arthur went towards a jar with many long wooden staffs inside and took them all out. The Alpha turned on his heel then threw the staffs in the direction of the soldiers. They caught their respective staff, and Alfred reached out his hand to grab his, but the albino beside him caught it before he did.

Exasperated, Alfred sighed. "C'mon, Gilbert. Give me the staff."

Gilbert smirked. "As you wish," he chirped. The male whacked the staff on the back of Alfred's knees, causing the Omega to fall to the ground with an unceremonious thump, then threw the staff beside him.

Grunting, Alfred stood up with his staff in hand and threw a glare at Gilbert, who whistled and ignored him.

"Now, as a soldier, you'll obviously need to know your way around a sword," Arthur spoke up. "You need to be completely focused to do so."

The blond Alpha latched the ends of his staff on the lids of two water-filled jugs. Suddenly, Arthur threw jugs into the air, and before they could crash onto the ground, the male moved his staff so quickly that he managed to hit both of them and shatter them.

Alfred felt his jaw drop. Fucking hell, was this guy even _real_?

Suddenly, the Omega heard footsteps behind him then something being dropped down the back of his shirt. _And holy shit, it was fucking moving!_

Alfred swung himself and his staff around in an attempt to hit his offender (as well as to shake off whatever was dropped down his back.) However, the Omega ended up hitting many of the soldiers around him, even hitting Arthur when the leader came to stop him. Arthur suddenly grabbed his collar and glared down at him, and Alfred looked back with fear at those menacing green eyes.

"You would do well to not swing around your sword like a blubbering idiot, Mr. Jones," Arthur growled. "Otherwise you might find yourself walking back home."

Alfred frantically nodded his head. "O-Of course, sir. It won't happen again, sir."

Arthur scrunched his nose and walked away, and Alfred released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His blue eyes shifted onto Francis at the sound of hysterical snickering. The blond smirked and picked up a small bug beside the Omega, and the men around him joined into the snickering.

"My, my. I had no idea you were terrified of tiny, harmless little insects, Alfred," Francis sneered.

Alfred sighed. Of course it was Francis. Of fucking course.

"Fuck you, man," the Omega spat before storming back to his spot in the line.

Alfred was quickly beginning to despise his fellow soldiers.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay, men," Arthur said with a bow in his hand, "the first thing we will work on is the accuracy with a bow and arrow. You will take your bow and shoot tomatoes into those targets over there."

Alfred looked at the three white circles drawn on the bark of a tall tree and grimaced. How could this? He had never handled a bow in his life!

The soldiers watched as the commanding Alpha decide to demonstrate the exercise. He moved towards a plank leaning on a log, the tomatoes on one side of the plank. Preparing his bow, Arthur stepped on the plank and launched the tomatoes into the air. Before Alfred could even blink, three arrows shot three tomatoes and collided perfectly into the targets.

Alfred's jaw dropped, and the Omega wondered for the second time whether or not their captain was actually a real person.

Again, much like the earlier attempt to reach the arrow on the pole, the soldiers failed rather miserably at the exercise. Some managed to hit the tomatoes, but no one could manage to hit the targets.

Alfred's hands shook slightly with nervousness as he raised his own bow. Suddenly, he felt something quickly crawling down his arm. The Omega blinked his eyes as a small, blue dragon attached a tomato at the end of his arrow, and his face suddenly became even more worried.

"Peter, you can't do that! Someone will—"

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Jones?"

The Omega tensed as he slowly turned around to face Arthur. He gulped at the angry expression contorting the other's face, and a small, sheepish smile crept onto Alfred's face.

"I was just, uh, seeing how it felt to have the tomato felt so I can better calculate how I should aim my arrow for the target," Alfred lied.

Clearly not believing the excuse, a glare remained on Arthur's face. However, eventually the Alpha sighed and walked away.

Alfred let out a relieved sigh then glared at Peter, who merely shrugged. He really wondered how he was able to put up with this childish dragon. Peter would surely be the end of him one day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Balance.

That was the next exercise. Balance a bucket of water on your head and use your staff to hit the stones thrown at you. Seemed simple enough, right?

But of course, it wasn't simple for Alfred. Balance wasn't something the Omega had an aptitude for, as he was extremely klutzy. Therefore, this exercise was clearly sent from the devil himself to torment him and to serve as a friendly reminder that there was no way he could make it as a soldier.

Well, fuck you, Satan.

But the devil bastard aside, he was quickly starting to become discouraged. With every single one of the exercises thus far, he had failed miserably, and he felt himself becoming the butt of everyone's jokes. Glares, sneers, and jeers were constantly being thrown at him, and even Captain Kirkland — _especially_ Captain Kirkland — were looking down at him with annoyance.

And after his attempt at the newest exercise, Alfred felt the annoyance intensify. Peter kept saying that everyone was being idiots and jerks, and that he could show them up.

Alfred had hoped the dragon was right, but his hopes were suddenly dashed when Captain Kirkland asked for him as he was heading to his tent.

"Mr. Jones, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Alfred winced but nodded, walking towards his captain. "…Yes, sir?"

"It's hardly surprising for me to say that you haven't been doing well in your training — more so than the others," the captain began, making Alfred wince, "And I'm sorry to say I can no longer tolerate it. You are unfit for war. You have tonight to pack up and leave. It seems I cannot make a true Alpha out of everyone."

And with that, Kirkland left abruptly.

Alfred felt his heart break into a million pieces. No. No! No, no, no! His father will be so disappointed; shame will be put on the family name! This couldn't be… And yet it _had_ happened.

Alfred stared at the ground for a while before looking up, his eyes meeting with the dreaded pole that had just ruined everything. The Omega approached it slowly, biting his lip.

Perhaps if he could do this… the captain would let him stay?

Thus began the tiring hours of trying, trying, and _trying_ but failing to climb to the top of the pole. But then… Alfred had an idea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur woke up to the sounds of shouts the following morning. Assuming it was another bloody fight, he had an irritated growl and stomped out of his tent. Instead of finding chaos, however… He found a crowd of trainees cheering Alfred Jones, who was sitting on top of the infamous pole.

 _Wait, Alfred?!_

Arthur gawked as Alfred threw the pole's arrow beside him.

"Not a true Alpha, huh?"

Arthur couldn't help chuckle at the remark.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you, Jones."


End file.
